¿Me preocupo por ti?
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Tweek tiene un problema y al parecer Craig es el único que se da cuenta, Craig esta dispuesto a ayudarlo y Tweek a proteger su secreto Creek, lemmon, two-shot
1. ¿Me preocupo por ti?

¿Me preocupo por ti?

Era un día normal en la vida de Craig Tucker, se levantó para ir a la escuela, se vistió, comió algo antes de salir y se fue.  
En el camino hacia la parada del autobús se encontró con Clyde quien lo saludo y lo acompaño hasta la parada, mientras esperaban se les unió Token y hablaron hasta que llego el autobús.  
Hasta ahí todo iba como siempre, Clyde y Token se habían sentado juntos dejando a Craig a un lado de ellos, iba parado y con un brazo hacia arriba para poder sujetarse del pasamanos. Craig iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto a Tweek con una mirada bastante extraña, se le quedo viendo por un momento y en unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hey Clyde… ¿ese no es Tweek?- dijo el azabache señalando discretamente al chico del café.  
-Ah…si, ¿Qué hay con eso?- pregunto como si nada pasara.  
-Pues... ¿no lo notas algo nervioso?- dijo Craig aun mirando a Tweek  
-¿Enserio estas preguntando si Tweek está nervioso?- dijo a punto de reír-¡Hey Token! Craig dice que Tweek está algo nervioso ¿Qué opinas?  
-Que es la pregunta más estúpida que he oído hoy- dijo el moreno con desinterés.  
-Tweek está bien, está nervioso y con tics como siempre ¿de qué te preocupas?- dijo Clyde mirando al azabache.  
-No estoy preocupado es solo…no importa- respondió desviando la mirada.  
-¿Acaso tienes un lado gay o algo así?- bromeo Clyde como si no fuera gran cosa.  
-Jodete- dijo Craig mostrándole su dedo medio.

El camino hacia la Secundaria de South Park siguió normal.  
No es como si a Craig le hubieran importado mucho las bromas de parte del castaño pero no podía negar que Tweek estaba raro…más que de costumbre.  
Entro a sus primeras tres clases y como siempre no puso mucha atención en clase, el asunto de Tweek seguía en su mente pero no era nada muy importante.  
Llego la hora del almuerzo, habitualmente se sienta con Clyde y Token pero no los había visto desde que entraron a sus respectivas clases.  
No tenía mucha hambre así que solo comió una bolsa de papitas y comenzó a caminar por el instituto hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela.  
De nuevo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, tardo unos segundos en entender pero las imágenes se le iban haciendo más claras conforme veía la escena.  
Lo primero que vio fue a Tweek, su espalda estaba contra la pared y tenía la cara roja, era una expresión de miedo, disgusto y como siempre sus típicos tics, arriba de él había un chico que por su aspecto parecía de preparatoria, este chico repartía besos en el cuello de Tweek y su mano se colaba debajo de sus pantalones.  
Craig no podía hacer nada más que mirar y tratar de procesar la información, la escena siguió hasta que Tweek se corrió (o al menos eso parecía desde los ojos de Craig).  
El chico se fue y dejo a Tweek en el suelo, el rubio solo se abrocho el pantalón y abrazo sus rodillas.  
La mente de Craig exploto, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir y corriendo y fingir que no había visto nada pero por otra parte quería ir y consolar al rubio, otra parte de él quería ir con ese tipo y romperle la cara por hacerle algo como eso a alguien tan inocente como Tweek.  
Craig se decidió por la primera opción comenzó a caminar y a pensar "no es mi problema" "no me quiero involucrar" "nada bueno saldrá de esto" y ese tipo de cosas.  
Antes de abandonar el lugar volvía a mirar hacia atrás y vio como Tweek se limpiaba unas lágrimas y aún seguía en el suelo, Craig no pudo más y sin pensarlo se acercó al chico del café y solo se le quedo viendo.

¡Ack! ¿Vi-viste e-eso?- dijo Tweek lleno de nervios  
Ah…si…yo- Craig no sabía que decir, no hablaba mucho con el rubio y no se había puesto a pensar en que podía hacer para ayudarlo, estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa que sonara alentadora pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.  
-Pe-perdón porque tu-tuviste que ver eso ¡Gah! so-solo ignóralo- dijo Tweek poniéndose de pie-  
-¿Cómo carajos quieres que ignore algo así?- dijo Craig algo enojado a pesar de que no era el momento para enojarse.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, por un lado Craig estaba sorprendido porque normalmente él se iría y se evitaría problemas y por otro lado Tweek estaba sorprendido de que alguien como Craig de la nada sonara preocupado por él.  
-Mi-mira no quiero in-involúcrate, ¡seria demasiada presión!- dijo el rubio.  
-Cálmate- dijo el ojiazul sabiendo que decir eso era inútil para alguien como Tweek- No puedo ignorarlo así que ya me involucre.  
-¡Gah! a-aun puedes ignorarlo- insistió  
-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que paso?  
-N-no qui-quiero hablar de eso ¡ack!-  
-¿Quién era ese marica?- pregunto Craig  
-No pue-puedo decir-te-  
-Mira yo me encargare de que ese marica no te vuelva a tocar- dijo el azabache algo sorprendido de sí mismo.  
-¡Gah! ¡N-no puedes ha-hacer eso!- dijo el rubio poniéndose cada vez más histérico.  
-¿Sabes quién soy no? Soy Craig Tucker uno de los más fuertes y nadie jode conmigo- dijo con aires de grandeza  
-N-nadie es-esta jodiendo contigo…-bajo la mirada- Más bien es con-conmigo-  
-Ya te dije que no puedo ignorar eso…- insistió Tucker  
-P-pero…-  
-Cállate, yo voy a hacer que ese marica de deje en paz- dijo y dejo a Tweek en un ataque de pánico y nervios.

Sonó la campana y regreso a sus clases normales, al ver a Clyde y a Token le preguntaron dónde estaba pero no respondió por dos razones, la primera era que obviamente no podía contar nada y la segunda era simplemente porque ellos eran los que habían desaparecido sin decir nada.  
Las clases terminaron en unas horas y ahora el asunto de Tweek no era algo que ocasionalmente iba por su mente, ahora no podía dejarlo en paz y si lo pensaba bien era algo extraño ya que Tweek era bastante fuerte, de hecho habían peleado en una ocasión y fue considerado uno de los más fuertes en la guerra de consolas del Black Friday de hace algunos años.  
Seguro había algo que él no sabía, algo que Tweek no le había dicho y estaba dispuesto a descubrir, no quería preguntarle de inmediato pues no quería verse desesperado, tenía que hablar con Tweek de "casualidad", ya estaba pensado en como preguntarle hasta que el mismo chico café se acercó a él.

-C-Craig…-dijo bastante nervioso  
-Ah… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo extrañamente nervioso también  
-N-No tienes que hacer na-nada ¡ack!- dijo desviando la mirada.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-D-De lo de hoy…es mi pro-problema y… ¡ack!...n-no pue…puedes porque… ¡gah!- Tweek no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se encontraba en un ataque de pánico.  
Craig lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos ignorando lo gay que se veía eso y que aún estaban en la escuela.  
-Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar y que todo iba a estar bien-  
Al oír esto, Tweek se calmó casi inmediatamente.  
-E-Enserio…n-no quiero que se-sepas…-dijo Tweek resignándose a que no podía hacer nada más.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo dejando a un muy desconcertado Craig Tucker.  
Ahora sí, el asunto de Tweek estaba seriamente implantado en su cabeza, desde el autobús hasta que llego a su casa solo pensaba en eso.  
Después de un rato se le olvido el "asunto Tweek" y solo pensó en Tweek, pensó en las veces que había hablado con él y en como siempre se pone nervioso por todo, recordó su trauma extraño que tenía con los gnomos y en como siempre pensaba que alguien lo seguía, lo cual le pareció extremadamente tierno.  
Sus pensamientos cada vez se volvían más "gay" pero al parecer él no se daba cuenta, tenía la excusa de que "por lo que había pasado hoy" era normal pensar tanto en él y que era normal estar preocupado por lo que había visto a pesar de que él nunca se interesaba en nadie.  
Definitivamente había algo que no sabía, pero era lo que menos le importaba, a partir de mañana iba a seguir al chico del café y esperar a que ese marica se apareciera para partirle la madre.  
Era de día y Craig estaba listo para seguir a Tweek, era extraño como la mañana anterior todo era normal y ahora estaba cazando maricas.  
Subió al autobús y vio a Token y Clyde quienes estaban sentados juntos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Últimamente esos dos estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos y dejándolo a un lado, no es como si le importara ya que tenía otras cosas en mente.  
Lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue al chico del café, que estaba sentado unos asientos más adelante, no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas pero era seguro que ese tipo no lo podía molestar ahí en el autobús para secundaria.  
Las clases pasaron rápido y llego la hora el almuerzo, esta vez Clyde y Token lo buscaron pero él dijo que tenía "asuntos más importantes".  
Fue a esa misma parte del edificio donde los vio la primera vez y ahí estaban pero era mucho peor.  
Tweek tenía las manos en la cara como para taparse los ojos y el "marica ese" lo tenía contra la pared (de nuevo) solo que esta vez su boca se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del miembro del rubio.  
Craig se quedó boquiabierto (más que la vez anterior) y no iba a dejar que eso continuara a pesar de lo que Tweek le había dicho.  
Se acercó lentamente sin que lo vieran, se posiciono en la pared opuesta, la que estaba justo a un lado.

-C-Craig…ah…mhh-se oyó un gemido de parte del rubio.  
"Mierda, ya sabe que estoy aquí" pensó para sí mismo el azabache.  
-Cra-Craig…mhh- se volvieron a oír esos gemidos.  
"Un momento…no me digas que…"

Si, exactamente eso estaba pasando, Tweek no se había dado cuenta de que Craig estaba ahí pero gemía y gemía pronunciando su nombre mientras otro chico le hacía "quien-sabe-que ahí abajo".  
Craig de nuevo sintió ganas de salir corriendo otra vez pero no iba a hacerlo, a pesar de lo que había oído y toda la adrenalina que estaba en su cuerpo pensó: "Si quiere que sea yo, debería ser yo en vez de ese marica"  
En ese momento salió y pateo la cabeza del chico haciendo que este saliera impulsado hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces?!- dijo el chico tocándose la nariz que tenía un poco de sangre.  
-Deja a Tweek en paz o te voy a partir la madre- dijo el azabache lo más tranquilo posible.  
-Oh…así que tú eres Craig…-dijo con una media sonrisa-¡Hey rubio! Tu príncipe vino a salvarte…- le dijo a Tweek mientras se ponía de pie.  
-¡Ack! ¡C-Craig v-vete!- suplico el rubio mientras se ponía más rojo que un tomate y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.  
Craig obviamente lo ignoro y tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo justo en la nariz, el chico iba a defenderse pero Tucker le planto una patada en las bolas y lo dejo en el piso.  
-Ah…Mierda, eso no hacía falta- se quejó el chico en el piso  
-Pft…era abuso sexual claro que te lo merecías…-dijo Craig  
-¿Quién te crees? ¿El panda del acoso sexual? – dijo aun adolorido  
-No jodas y no vuelvas a tocar a Tweek- dijo Craig.  
-Bueno…ya que se acabó mi diversión con el chico tic- dijo refiriéndose a Tweek- Voy a revelar su pequeño secreto.  
Craig se quedó callado, era cierto que lo peor que podía hacer era escucharlo con el rubio ahí presente, pero realmente quería saber y sabía que el rubio no le iba a decir nada.  
-¡Gah! ¡n-n-no! ¡Cr-Craig no lo es-escuches!- dijo con la poca calma que le quedaba, se acercó hacia Craig dispuesto a llevárselo pero este lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.  
-Muy bien-dijo el chico de preparatoria- Encontré fotos tuyas en la mochila del chico tic- dijo finalmente  
-¿Qué?- dijo Craig creyendo que era una broma.  
-Si-continuo el chico que aún seguía en piso- Y eso no es todo…  
Craig se quedó en silencio y asintió levemente en señal de que siguiera hablando, por otro lado Tweek simplemente se tapó la cara y supo que ya no podía hacer nada.  
-Lo encontré masturbándose con una de esas fotos- dijo como si estuviera a punto de reír- Le dije que iba a encontrarte y decírtelo y él dijo que "haría cualquier cosa".

Craig no sabía si creerle pero evidentemente por la cara que tenía Tweek era cierto, estaba atónito por el hecho de que Tweek haya llegado a ese extremo porque él no se enterara, ahí entendió por qué escucho su nombre en los gemidos del rubio, pero sobre todo estaba furioso por cómo habían utilizado al rubio y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.  
No pensó mucho en sus acciones y simplemente le dio una patada al chico en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente, quiso voltearse y decirle a Tweek que ya todo estaba bien pero este ya no estaba.  
Craig decidió irse, ni si quiera regreso a la escuela pues "no estaba de humor" y seguramente Tweek tampoco había regresado a clase, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.  
"Si yo fuera Tweek a donde iría" pensó, y en menos de dos segundos se dirigió al Starbucks más cercano.  
Efectivamente ahí estaba el chico café, dudo en si debía hablar con él o no pero ya estaba ahí y a eso había ido.

-Hola…acerca de lo que dijo el tipo ese…-comenzó Craig.  
-¡Gah! ¡C-Craig! ¡Ack!- Tweek trato de hablar pero era obvio que no podía.  
-Escucha, no me importa, lo importante es que ya paso todo ¿no?- dijo el azabache tratando de calmar a Tweek.  
-N-No es-está bien si te da as-asco ¡ack! Y si no qui-quieres hablarme ¡Gah!- dijo y se ahogó con su café.  
-No…creo que es mejor que me quede a tu lado un rato- dijo el azabache  
-¿Q-Que? ¿Por-porque?- dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de ilusión  
-Pues por si este tipo te vuelve a molestar-  
-N-no cr-creo que lo haga-  
-Solo estoy preocupado…- dijo provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.  
-¡Ack! ¿Pre-preocupado? ¡Gah!- dijo Tweek algo sorprendido  
-Bueno…algo como eso, digo no es como si uhm…- dijo Craig dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana comer conmigo, Clyde y Token?- propuso  
-¡Gah! ¿Y-yo? N-no lo sé…ha-hace tiempo que no me ju-junto con todos ustedes ¡Ack!  
-Fue en cuarto grado, no tiene mucho… ¿aceptas?-  
-N-no creo que d-deba, es demasiada pr-presión ¡ack! ¡Me-mejor me voy!- dijo terminándose su café de un trago y dirigiéndose a la salida lo más rápido posible.

Craig pidió uno para llevar y se fue a casa, no había nadie así que se encerró en su habitación.  
El "asunto Tweek" ya había terminado pero Tweek no salía de su cabeza, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que había dicho ese chico y la verdad no le disgustaba, era cierto que era extraño y nunca se habría imaginado que el chico café estuviera enamorado de él, era raro porque Tweek siempre estaba nervioso y pensando que alguien lo seguía cuando el tenia fotos de otra persona en su mochila.  
Realmente no quería dejarlo solo, quería protegerlo y no había nadie mejor que el para hacerlo, digo nadie jodia con Craig Tucker.  
El día paso rápidamente y de nuevo debía regresar a la escuela, no podía dejar de pensar en Tweek, solo quería llegar y hablar con él, no tenía nada que decirle, solo quería hacerlo.  
Pero lo que Craig no esperaba era que el rubio lo estuviera evitando a toda costa. Trataba de acercarse y el rubio corría a otro lado hecho un manojo de nervios, trataba de hablarle o saludarlo con la mano pero el rubio adquiría más tics y se iba. Craig estaba frustrado pues realmente quería estar con Tweek pero el rubio no colaboraba, así paso una semana, y una semana fue el tiempo exacto para que Craig se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de Tweek.

* * *

Primer capitulo! iba a ser un one-shot pero quedo algo largo asi que ahora es un two-shot xD  
Espero que les guste! subiré el segundo capitulo hoy o mañana  
South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone :33


	2. Gracias

¿Me preocupo por ti?

Ya habían pasado varios días y Craig estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tweek. Era extraño porque sabía que Tweek también estaba enamorado de él pero no podía acercarse.  
Cada vez trataba de acercarse más a él, pero Tweek lo seguía evitando. Estaba decidido, hoy sería el día, lo seguiría después de clases y sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que correr iba a alcanzar a ese chico rubio adicto al café.  
No presto nada de atención a la clase, pues la compartía con Tweek y no podía dejar de verlo, con todos sus tics y su nerviosismo al saber que estaba siendo observado.  
No es como si a Craig le encantara ver a Tweek muriendo de ataques de ansiedad, es solo que si él era el responsable era todo un honor.  
Llego el almuerzo y Craig se sentó donde siempre.

-Hola Craig- dijo Clyde saludándolo con la mano y tomando un jugo  
-Hola- respondió el azabache  
-Estas algo raro ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Token  
-No realmente- insistió Craig  
-¿Y qué paso con eso de Tweek?- pregunto el castaño – ¿Descubriste porque estaba "nervioso"?

Craig se quedó callado pues parte de él quería hablar de eso pues no sabía que hacer pero sabía que a Tweek no le gustaría mucho que los demás se enteren de todo lo que paso.

-Ah no, no le tome importancia- mintió Craig  
-No te creo, la semana pasada te vimos en el Starbucks con el- dijo Token  
-¿Me están espiando?- pregunto el azabache y les lanzo una mirada asesina.  
-¿Ves? Ya te pareces a él…- dijo Clyde  
-Oh jodanse- dijo alzando el dedo medio  
-Alguien esta frustrado hoy…-dijo Clyde  
-Si Craig, estas muy raro, más que de costumbre- le siguió el moreno  
-Pues es mi problema si me pasa algo- dijo a punto de irse

-Muy bien Craig- Clyde se aclaró la garganta- Creemos que eres gay y te gusta Tweek  
-¿Qué?- dijo atónito el azabache- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?  
-Pues es fácil – dijo Token- Siempre lo estás viendo y te la pasas acosándolo y por el bien de Tweek debemos detenerte.  
-¿De qué carajo están hablando? Tweek realmente….- Craig se detuvo un momento antes de decir algo que podía lamentar- Muy bien, no estoy acosando a Tweek.  
-¿Y porque te la pasas detrás de él todo el día?- pregunto Token  
-No es cierto, he estado con ustedes- dijo el azabache  
-Si, el 20% de tu tiempo, el otro 80% te la pasas acosando Tweek- Dijo Clyde señalando al rubio  
-Mira Tweek tiene un trauma con que lo estén siguiendo o que lo vayan a secuestrar- empezó el moreno- y si tú vas detrás de el con mirada de violador…pues no inspiras mucha confianza.  
-Eso es pura mierda- dijo Craig  
-Puede ser mierda pero es la verdad-dijo Clyde- Para el bien de tu vida amorosa te aconsejamos que lo dejes en paz ¿Cierto Token?  
-Cierto  
-Muy bien, no me gusta Tweek y no lo acoso, ahora pueden irse a la mierda y dejarme en paz.

El resto del almuerzo siguió normal pero Craig se quedó pensando en lo que Clyde y Token habían dicho, tal vez tenían algo de razón y como no le quedaba de otra decidió hacerles caso, debía dejar de mirar a Tweek, seguirlo y tratar de hablarle, era obvio que el rubio aún estaba algo traumado por todo lo que había pasado y tratándose de Tweek no se le iba a pasar rápido.  
Así que su plan B (por así decirlo) estaba en marcha y el plan era exactamente no hacer nada.  
Pasaron 2 días y el plan de Craig de "no hacer nada" no salía muy bien, era demasiado difícil no ver o seguir al rubio pero al parecer estaba funcionando pues el rubio ya no corría cuando lo veía, de hecho se quedaba cerca de él, no le decía nada solo estaba cerca, lo cual hacia que el plan se complicara más para el azabache.  
Pasaron dos días más y las cosas iban de mal en peor, ahora Tweek no solo no lo evitaba si no que se ponía lo más cerca de Craig todo el tiempo, en el autobús, en los asientos de la clase, en la fila del almuerzo etc.  
En muchas ocasiones Craig quiso hablarle de una buena vez y pedirle que se casara con él o algo así, pero sabía que Tweek era extremadamente delicado y si algo salía mal la poca confianza que el rubio tenía en el desaparecería.  
Pasaron 3 días y Craig simplemente ya no pudo.  
Estaban en la fila del almuerzo y Tweek estaba exactamente detrás de él, lentamente sintió como la cabeza del rubio se apoyó en su espalda.  
Por un momento pensó que Tweek podía solo estar cansado y que simplemente tenía sueño, pero después de pensarlo bien era estúpido ya que Tweek vivía a base de café.  
La fila avanzo y cuando Craig llego a su mesa busco a Tweek con la mirada pero este ya había desaparecido.

-Ah…a la mierda- dijo para sí mismo dispuesto a buscar al rubio.

Busco por todas partes hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la escuela, ahí estaba Tweek estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.  
Craig no sabía cómo empezar, pues si lo que habían dicho Clyde y Token sobre su mirada de violador era cierto todo estaría arruinado.  
No pensó mucho y simplemente llego y sentó al lado del rubio, más cerca de lo que debería.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio y la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó pero ninguno de los dos se movió.  
Tweek lentamente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Craig.  
El azabache vio de reojo al rubio que estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si debía abrazarlo o hacer algo, realmente no eran amigos pues casi no hablaban, tampoco eran novios ni nada de eso, todas esas cuestiones no parecían importar en un momento como ese pero aun así Craig insistió en dejar claras las cosas.

-Tweek… ¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo el azabache siendo demasiado directo  
-¡Ack! Y-Yo… ¡Gah!- el rubio trato de responder pero obviamente no pudo.  
-Enserio me…-Craig se detuvo al notar lo difícil que era decirlo, pero aun así lo dijo- Me gustas y quiero salir contigo, no tienes que responder pero si no quieres salir conmigo solo vete-

Pasaron unos segundos y Craig estaba a punto de morir de los nervios, en cualquier momento Tweek se podía ir y dejarlo ahí como un idiota pero si se quedaba ahí entonces ¿que seguía?  
Tweek lentamente se puso de pie y Craig se preparó para lo peor pero en vez de eso el rubio se colocó en frente de él y sin mirarlo a los ojos lo beso.  
Fue un beso lleno de inocencia que no duro menos de 2 segundos fue apenas un leve roce pero solo eso basto para dejar a Craig sonrojado y sorprendido.  
No dijeron nada, a diferencia de Tweek que se quedó inmóvil, Craig tomo a Tweek del cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a besar.  
Sus labios rozaban mutuamente y lentamente la lengua de Craig se abrió paso en la boca de Tweek, se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo.

-Cr-Craig- susurro Tweek.

Craig ya no pudo más, al ver a Tweek sonrojado y con ojos llorosos diciendo su nombre de esa manera y con su camisa mal abotonada como siempre, se paró y lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr con él.

-¡Ah! C-Craig… ¿A don-dónde vamos?- dijo Tweek jadeando y sin recibir respuesta alguna.

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron a casa de Craig, quien cargo a Tweek en sus brazos en el momento que entraron a la casa.

-¡Ack! ¡¿Qué ha-haces?!- pregunto Tweek exaltado y de nuevo no recibió respuesta

El azabache subió las escaleras de su casa con Tweek en brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación, lo aventó a la cama y se quitó su habitual gorro.  
Se puso encima de Tweek y lo miro a los ojos.

-Me has estado jodiendo los últimos días- dijo Craig  
-¿P-pero p-porque? ¡Ack!- pregunto Tweek.  
-Trato de acercarme a ti y te alejas, me alejo de ti y regresas conmigo…explícate-  
-P-Pues al principio me es-estabas acosando ¡Ack! Y después i-iba a pedirte q-que fu-fuéramos amigos pero ¡Gah! me preguntaste s-si quería salir con-con-contigo y yo… ¡Ah!-

Craig se dio un golpe mental, era cierto que había estado acosando al rubio tal como habían dicho Clyde y Token pero ahora ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-Muy bien, ahora respóndeme con palabras- respiro profundamente y siguió- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
-¡Ack! Cr-creo es algo obvio pr-preguntar eso- dijo Tweek desviando la mirada.  
-Responde…  
-S-s-si…-dijo sonrojándose de sobremanera.

Craig se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso a Tweek, de nuevo su lengua se coló en la boca de este.  
Las manos de Craig comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Tweek que obviamente estaba mal abotonada.  
Tweek se exalto un poco pero simplemente cerro fuertemente los ojos.  
Craig comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Tweek y a escuchar los gemidos que salían de su boca, estaba bastante calmado para ser él, lo cual tranquilizaba al azabache.  
Tweek comenzó a aflojar las piernas y a abrirlas lentamente en señal de que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se había ido.  
Craig aprovecho la oportunidad y desabrocho el pantalón del rubio y comenzó a tocar su miembro por debajo de la ropa, Tweek se sorprendió y comenzó a gemir y a hacer "ruidos raros" lo cual le pareció increíblemente lindo a Craig pero no lo suficiente para no callarlos con un beso.  
El azabache le quito completamente los pantalones y la ropa interior a Tweek, habría quedado completamente desnudo pero aún conservaba parte de la camisa que traía.

-T-Tu también q-quítate la ropa- dijo Tweek tímidamente.

Craig solo sonrió y dejo escapar una risita, cumpliendo los deseos del rubio se quitó la camisa.

-¿Así está mejor?- pregunto.  
-S-Si…-susurro Tweek.  
-Mmm Tweek- dijo Craig con cara pensativa.  
-¿Q-Que pasa?-  
-¿Podrías abrir más las piernas?  
-¡Ack! ¿P-Porque? ¿q-que vas a ha-hacer?-  
-Solo hazlo… - dijo Craig tratando de no sonrojarse.  
-¿A-Así?- dijo Tweek muy sonrojado abriendo sus piernas, lo que casi provoca una hemorragia nasal en Craig.  
-Si…a-así está bien-

Craig tomo las piernas de Tweek y las puso sobre sus hombros, se acercó y le planto varios besos en el cuello dejando muchas marcas rojas señalando que Tweek era su propiedad.  
No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pues nunca había hecho algo como eso pero aun así prosiguió, metió torpemente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Tweek y comenzó a moverlo.

-S-Sácalo… ¡ah! Se siente raro…-se quejó el rubio tapándose la cara.

Era obvio que Craig no lo iba a sacar, al contrario iba a meter uno más.  
Después de haber metido los tres dedos los saco y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, estaba listo para lo que seguía.

-Dime si te duele…-dijo Craig sabiendo que era obvio que le iba a doler.  
-Hmm…es-está bien- respondió el rubio.

Craig coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Tweek y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente mientras oía los gemidos y quejas de dolor de este.  
Cuando pensó que estaba listo comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio.  
Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Tweek a causa del dolor y el placer que sentía.  
Craig comenzó a masturbar a Tweek con una de sus manos.

-C-Craig…ah…ah- Tweek gemía tal como lo había hecho esa vez.

Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, Craig se corrió dentro de Tweek y Tweek sobre su abdomen y las sabanas de Craig.

-Craig…- dijo Tweek antes de cerrar sus ojos y taparse la cara  
-Eh… ¿e-estás bien? ¿No te…lastime?- pregunto Craig jadeando

Tweek no respondió, solo jalo Craig del cuello obligándolo a que quedara acostado encima de él.  
Craig lo abrazo y escucho lo que parecía ser un "gracias" que salió de la boca de Tweek. Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.  
Despertaron cerca de las seis de la tarde y a juzgar por el ruido que había abajo los Tucker se encontraban cenando.  
Iba a ser raro que los dos salieran de la nada y con Tweek lleno de chupetones. Así que optaron por utilizar la ventana.  
Ambos se vistieron y se acomodaron el cabello, Craig le presto a Tweek una bufanda para que nadie pensara nada raro.  
Tweek estaba a punto de irse cuando Craig lo tomo del brazo y le robo un beso

-¿Nos vemos mañana no?- Pregunto Craig  
-¡Ack! No sé si p-pueda caminar e ir a la escuela- respondió Tweek a manera de broma, aunque ciertamente no era una broma.

Tweek se fue, dejando a Craig solo en su habitación.  
Ahora no había duda de lo que eran y Craig no podía estar más feliz, todo era perfecto a pesar de las bromas que Clyde y Token hicieron al día siguiente por ver a Tweek con bufanda en pleno mes de Junio.  
Realmente a Craig no le importaba mucho, pues si podía estar con ese chico rubio adicto al café todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Aqui el capitulo 2y el ultimo xD! Espero que les guste el desenlace! Gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por leerme :33


End file.
